respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Immunity Shield
per 10 immunity shields |Type of Gadget? = Defensive Gadget|Effect Lasts For? = 5 seconds|Duration Time? = (Immunity) 5 seconds.|Gadget Effect Duration? = 5 seconds|image = |currency = Gold}} The Immunity Shield '''is the 9th gadget available, costs for 10 immunity shields, and is unlocked at level 18. When used, they absorb all forms of damage for 5 seconds. Strategy '''Immunity Shields are extremely useful if you wish to last in a huge fight, since they can protect the user against everything being hurled at them, allowing the user to quickly wipe out any opponent in sight. When faced with a powerful weapon, the Immunity Shield can make defeating these opponents a breeze. However, you cannot use the Shield while you are reloading your Weapon. That being said, this gadget only lasts 5 seconds, the shortest of all gadgets with lasting effects. In addition to their long recharging time that will overshoot the time it lasts, this means that opponents can easily take you down if you fail to defeat them in the 5 seconds allocated to you. Don't forget that Immunity Shields are the most expensive out of all gold gadgets, as it costs a whopping for 10 Bubbles. However, they can also be obtained from the spoils of elites, as long as you deal the killing blow. Despite all the disadvantages, the Immunity Shield's positives overpower the negatives, and is often being able to be used to wipe out the rest of the players in the game. Immunity_Shield_View.PNG|As seen in the shop Immunity shield in battle image.jpg|Immunity Shield in a match ISActivate.jpg|Activating Immunity Shield ISDefend.jpg|Total protection! For 5 seconds only ISTacticalAttack.jpg|With some skill, you can achieve multiple kills with explosives, while you are totally immuned to it. ImmunityFail.jpg|If you happen to got killed at the same time you activate this gadget, it is useless. You will die, and wasted one good gadget ISBossDrop.jpg|Immunity Shield being drop as the reward for killing one of the Elite Enemies! Bubble Shield's grammar descriptions error.png|The error is here! imageyvf.jpeg|The inspiration for this gadget Trivia *If you are killed when using the Immunity Shield, the ball of plasma surrounding you will remain for the amount time it has left,and disappear once the time is up. *The Immunity shield's defense is cut away every time you are hit, though this barely affects the time. * This is currently the most expensive gadget (in gold). * The gadget was ignored by two weapons (the Noisy Cricket and Double Barrel Shotgun) in the past. This bug has now been patched. * The in-game description of it states that it will make the user "temporally immune." This is probably a mistake and most likely means "temporarily immune." * After the nerfs of both the Spotter and the Medikit, this gadget became very common in Multiplayer. * The gadget is dubbed "bubble", by some players. * Despite it says 'Makes yourself temporally immune to all types of damage' you can still be killed when using this gadget against 'Ghost Clamp Traps','Ghostbusters Trap'. * This gadget can help you capture your characters in game selfie. You just need to activate this gadget when an enemy places 'Ghostbusters Trap' and step into that trap before it activates.Then Ghostbusters trap cannot suck you into it and you could turn your character and see yourself.Then just capture a screenshot. But you will lose your mobility untill get killed and respawned. * You can still be stunned by Stun Grenades or MIB Neuralyzer. Video Category:Gadgets Category:Gold Gadgets